Iota X Nitrea SLASH
by XavierZero
Summary: This is a fan fic of my story R.V.Q. which will be a game hopefully in the near future...ANYWAYS. I wanted to make these two characters have something more so...


I wanted to write something like this for a long time, concerning two of my own characters, Iota, and Nitrea. They're from my story, called Retvinza Virus Quarantine. Both are men, so if you don't like man and man romance, please stop reading.

A brief history on WHAT they are. Both are called Kajin. It's like a neko (half human, half cat in this case) or anthro. Kajin have ears, noses, and tails like the felines they represent. Their skins are covered in a thin layer of fur to protect them from their home-planet's icy temperatures. They are both sergeants in the Council's army. The plot and characters are mine.

CHAPTER ONE: More than just a friend...

It had been a long time since the sergeant had relaxed in his own bed. With the war of Solerity raging on for the many months it had, there was little time to sleep. Dark circles under his eyes had caused him to squint at the computer monitors. Now he lay upon the sheets of his warm bed. It was one of the best feelings that he could possess during this war at the moment.

He stretched his legs out as far as the Kajin could. His tail brushed up against his bare legs, causing the fur to bristle ever so slightly. Stripped to his briefs, the young man gave a long yawn. He was assigned a new squadron, and would meet them in a few hours. He turned in his covers as he thought of his possible candidates. Would they be from his former squad where he trained? Nitrea was his best friend when they worked their bodies to exhaustion in the training academy. It was possible that he could be in his squad. Or would they be newbies fresh from the volunteering station downtown? He shivered at the excitement.

An abrupt knock at his door caused the young sergeant to rise sharply with his tired body. Perhaps it was too quickly, because his eyes grew slightly dazed. "Sergeant! I'm sorry if I have disturbed you!" It was a young man's voice, maybe a little older than twenty. Iota rubbed his eyes until the soldier's outline grew sharp.

His messy brown hair stuck out at odd places, covering his bright golden eyes. His gray fur couldn't hide the blush that scribbled across his cheeks. The younger soldier was in a stiff salute, awaiting an order or a response. Iota pushed back his fiery-red hair and gazed at him with curiosity. "No, it's alright. Aren't you Nitrea from training academy?" The sergeant's crimson eyes studied the adult's form with a harmless stare. The youth seemed to be healthy and full of energy.

"Yes, Lower Sergeant Nitrea, sir! I'm from Blue squadron four. I believe that that is in your command?" Iota smirked, he just noticed the blush over Nitrea's cheeks. The youth fumbled with his fingers as his sergeant replied with a grin, "Yeah. Sit down, don't be a stranger!" Nitrea swallowed harshly when he met his commander's eyes. There was something strange about them. A stony, coldness that toyed with his will. Nitrea gently sat next to Iota as his tail curled up beside his pant-legs. Rarely did Nitrea open up to anyone, but his sergeant wouldn't have to know. He kept looking at those red eyes...there was something about them that he couldn't keep from noticing...

Iota leaned toward his soldier and gave a strong nod. The covers were at Iota's knees, causing Nitrea's eyes to dart down quickly. He felt his cheeks grow hot, warmth beginning to spread over his face like a burst of sunlight. His fingers quivered on the bed. How much he wanted to run them down Iota's chest, to feel his abs, to feel his skin against him. Nitrea bit his lip. With slow movements, Nitrea began to move closer to Iota's body.

The sergeant didn't push him away as Nitrea leaned himself over Iota's body. In his chest, he could feel his heart pounding. He was sure that Nitrea felt the same way. He wanted him to come closer, to rip off that confounded uniform and feel his heart pump faster, harder. Nitrea carefully rested his leg over Iota and leaned closely to his sergeant's lips. Was this a stupid move? With no second thought, he pushed a delicate kiss into Iota. Arms wrapped around each other as the two Kajin held their new bond. Iota began to tear at Nitrea's shirt, tearing the buttons and pulling the cloth from his chest.

They broke away only for a moment as Nitrea's fingers struggled with his pant's zipper. He pressed a loving kiss into Iota's lips once again. They could feel each other's hearts beating rapidly, welcoming each other. Iota slipped his hand down Nitrea's side and felt for his briefs. His fingers gently pulled at the elastic as he gently grasped Nitrea's groin. It caused the lower sergeant to gasp and kiss at Iota's neck.

"Iota...I always...wanted to do this..." Nitrea felt hot inside, sweat beginning to make his hair stick to his scalp. He wanted this moment to keep going, for it to never stop. But he couldn't stay here, not when anyone could waltz in and reveal them. He broke away and grasped Iota's wrist. The sergeant looked surprised, but didn't continue. "We need to keep this a secret. No one must know." Iota frowned. He knew that they had both just broken the law. Gays were treated like disease, and were killed just for being homosexual. The Council would give no mercy to the two soldiers.

"I know..." Iota looked up at Nitrea with his red eyes. The coldness seemed to have vanished, it made Nitrea feel warm, and wanted. He grasped his torn shirt with a smile. Iota had ripped several buttons from their stitches. His cheeks had reddened brilliantly, almost to the same colour of Iota's hair. "Ever since I met you...I knew that we were more than just friends..." The sergeant tilted his head to the side, but grinned. "Maybe that's why we could talk to each other about anything..." Nitrea slipped into the door-frame and took a second to observe Iota for one last time. The next time they'd meet would be in line, where they would carry out their first mission together.


End file.
